Rasengan to the World
by ClearFlash
Summary: What if the gap between the preliminaries and finals of the Chunin Exams was extended so that the finals can be shown to every shinobi nation in the ninja world? And what if Naruto was able to get 1 more Jutsu down before then? What if the Rasengan was shown to the World? (Future chapters will be inspired by another story that I’ll say at that moment)
1. More training

**_Background information: I'm not sure if this completely certain in the main canon but here I would be saying how the Rasengan is known to the world and almost every elder shinobi and elder civilian is aware of it (they would be told how the Rasengan and Flying Thunder God are Lord 4th's signature Jutsu). The main people who wouldn't know is younger shinobi (Naruto's generation), who most likely forgot it during the time they learnt about Lord 4th, and would be reminded about it. This is to make it so that everyone would be surprised and shocked to see Naruto to master such a difficult technique created by Lord 4th. I feel like when writing a fanfic it's no so much the action the characters do (me included) that interest people, but more so the reaction and new interactions between characters in new scenarios, that make readers interested and that's what makes people interested._**

It was the last round of the Chunin exams, under normal circumstances the gap between the forest of death and the final rounds was 1 month; however with innovations due to technology, Konoha were building a giant screen to record, known as a titantron show and broadcast the finals of the Chiunin Exams. Furthermore it would be recorded with cameras, where it will be shown live and in the moment to every nation in the ninja world.

Right now our protagonist was laying in a hospital bed exhausted. Just recently he was able to prove Gamabunta wrong and was to hang onto his head for hours on end so he could become his minion. Try as Gamabunta might, he could not shake of the Genin. As soon as he woke up he encountered Gaara of the desert who tried to kill Lee. Naruto realises just how similar he and Gaara are. Both had vursed births and both had horrible childhoods, yet Gaara was sadistic, did not value comrades or friendship and wanted to watch the world burn.

Quickly, Naruto was rushing to the Chunin exams stadium. He overslept and didn't want to be late for his fight against the prodigy of the Hyuga clan Neji Hyuga. The odds were stacked against him literally and figuratively as almost everyone had their bets on the pale eyed boy. He getting closer to the stadium when met a a tall man with long white hair.

"Hey Pervy Sage are you gonna see me wipe the floor with Neji?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Chunin exams finals yah know."

"Kid what are talking about. The finals are delayed.

"Huh? What'd you mean."

"They're making some additions and improvements to the stadium. There's still another 3 weeks."

"Really. When I was out for that long time that had me worried." He said with his usual grin.

"Oh we'll see yah around kid." Jiraya was about to leave

"Wait you can't leave, you still have to train me for the finals of the Chunin exams." Naruto pleaded

"What? I don't have to train you kid." Jiraya flustered

"But Kakashi-sensei always plays favourites with Sasuke so he won't train me now." Naruto responded "Okay how about this." As he put his hands together in the cross symbol "Shadow Clone Jutsu" as an army of Naruto's apprear and all in unison shout "Transform." As they turned into a busty lady with long blonde pig tails.

So much blood gushed out of Jiraya's nose, that it caused to him to go flying into the river which the female Naruto's responded with a deadpan expression. " _He May be strong, but My God is he pathetic with handling his pervyness."_

"Oh yeah baby you got yourself a deal!" Jiraya exclaimed, drowning in the riverwith Naruto earning a sweat drop.

"Awesome. What are you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked

"It will be surprise, and I can promise you that you will love it but pack your things first. We're doing this training outside of the village." Jiraya stated, ignoring how he's soaked.

"Really why?" Naruto asked

"So nobody can spy on us when you are training so they cant think of a strategy to counter this Jutsu. I ain't a spy master for nothing." Jiraya responded proudly.

"Ohhh. That makes total sense. All the more chances to kick Neji's ass during the finals!" Naruto exclaimed

"Great now lets get going."


	2. New Jutsu

**_Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto. Well I don't all rights belong to Kishimoto_**

The duo were walking down a dirt path away from the village. Both had on backpacks, and were ready for some training. Naruto was ecstatic, even though his sensei was a complete perv he still helped him summon a building size toad and was still pretty wise and a good sense of humour. He was hoping was scattering all around the dirt path, refusing to walk in a straight line. He kept on calling out a the top of his lungs.

"Ah come on come on come on! What are you gonna teach me!?" Naruto exclaimed

Jiraiya mean whlie was warmly smiling in his mind. He was just pondering on that thought _"He's just like his mom and dad."_

"Relax squirt, it's gonna be awesome, but a surprise. Just you Wait." He said chuckling

"Ahhhh! Pleeeeease tell me what it is." Naruto begged

"Calm down, patience is a virtue and will help you become Hokage." Jiraiya expalined hoping it would shut his criminally excited Genin up.

"Alright fine." As Naruto accepted defeat.

The duo enetered a civilan town in the land of fire. It was a moderately sized town with a moderate population. It was bustling with activity vendors left right and centre all of their products from fried squid to masks. Naruto was amazed by this, he felt like he was in h9me, as it reminded so much of Konoha; if not better than Konoha as there was no one was giving the evil death glare and there was a clear lack of angry mobs trying to rip him into shreds for being Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki.

* * *

"I can't believe the demon brat got into finals." A civilan screeched

"He definitely cheated. But still, he will be defeated by Neji: the prodigy of the Hyuga clan."

"But still he cheated and lied his ways to the finals. Let's report it to Lord Hokage." A civilan mischievously said

"Already tried that. The senile old man won't take him out, he saw the whole thing, he got in 'fair and square' but that's a whole load of crap." the civilan said sarcastically.

"But still the demon needs to pay. Has anyone seen him, it's time to teach him a lesson." A civilan said cracking his knuckles.

"I haven't seen him around in a while. Must have ran of and cried in a corner, knowing he's gonna lose and be killed by Neji." The civilan said smirking.

* * *

"Alright looks like 2 Chidori's a day is your limit. Looks like your done for the day. Just 2 more and you've reached my limit." Kakashi simply stated.

"Now remember this. NEVER force a Jutsu, if you don't have the minimum amount of chakra needed to perform it, so after you've used your 2 Chidori's, you have to rely on other Jutsu."

"What happens if I go over?" Sasuke asked

"Best case, nothing will happen. Worst case... you die." He said coldly with Sasuke gulping "normal case is that you drain almost the rest of your chakra reserves empty."

"I'm hoping it can just pierce through that sand shield of Gaara's. From what I heard, it took a relentless barrage of attacks from Lee and it still protected Gaara."

"It's Earth-style, so you do have the nature advantage."

"But still, gotta be on edge."

* * *

"You're doing great Neji!" Tenten exclaimed "With the extra few weeeks of training you can focus on extending the range of 8 trigrams: 64 palms, now that you have finished Your rotation training. It's amazing that you learnt a technique _reserved_ for the main house, you really are a genius."

"Thank you Tenten for the support. All the more certain that I will defeat all my opponents, especially Naruto."

"Yeah. I dought, he would prove to be much of a challenge, from what I heard he's was a complete idiot in the academy, unlike you: the prodigy of the Hyuga clan."

"Yes you are correct, I am fated to defeat him under any circumstance no matter what." Neji confidentiality said

"You're right about that, but what about Sasuke or that Gaara kid." Tenten worringly said

"The Hyuga's Byakugan is superior to the Uchiha's Sharingan, so defeating Sasuke should just come naturally as I have the greater Dojutsu."

"But what about Gaara. In the preliminaries, he took a beating from Lee but still managed need to beat him,to the point where he can never be a ninja again." Tenten said looking depressed.

"Lee's a failure, that's why he couldn't defeat the 4th KazeKage's son. I'm a genius, the strongest Genin in the village and rookie of year last year, I should be able to defeat him, even if he's the son of a Kage."

"But he used the same power as Gai sensei: the inner 8 gates."

"But he's still a failure, meaning he can't use them properly."

"Alright, whatever you say."

 _"Neji you got this in the bag. There isn't a Genin alive who can defeat you. But the whole destiny thing does make you a little bit of a douche, even for the most part you are right."_

* * *

"Alright kid I got to do some research, before i can teach you." He said whilst having a small nose bleed just thinking about all the bathhouses

"Ahhh come one. Stop peeping in the bathhouses will ya. It's gonna get you killed one of these days, and I know for a fact you've already been beaten to a bloody pulp at least one time" Naruto pointed his finger and complained to the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya remembering the time Tsunade beat him to hell and back for doing some research immediately got the coldest shiver down his spine. "Okay, you can go out and enjoy yourself in the town for the meantime."

"Awesome!" As he brought out a green pudgy object from his pocket. It was his Gama-Chan wallet that was packed to the brim with money.

"Damn! That is one fat frog you got there!" Jiraiya was bewildered.

"I've been saving up from my missions." He said smiling about all the thing he wanted to buy.

"That's a lot of money, but I'm afraid I've to take it."

"Wait what! There's no way you're taking my hard earned money pervy Sage!" Naruto whined

"I'm not gonna take all of it, I'll leave you a couple thousand ryo. It's part of your journey to become Hokage. The 3 shinobi prohibitions are: money, alcohol and women they can corrupt you as a person and so you can't become Hokage. It is your duty as a shinobi to uphold them no matter what!"

"Wait 3 prohibitions?"

"What you never heard of them? Well time to learn now."

"But I'm not old enough to drink, and I'm not a pervert like you."

"If you start now, you'll be badly effected later on in life."

"Alright alright." As Naruto accepted defeated and took the couple thousand Ryo. He immediately blitzed to the market, to buy whatever his heart contents, while Jiraiya immediate was scouting out the closet inn.

Naruto was blitzing between stalls and waiting in lines, to buy mostly food: from fired squid to dumplings and rice balls: he felt kinda hungry as he was walking for quite a bit till he got into town. He was greeted with smiles and many "hello's" and "how's it going" from many people. This made the orange-clad ninja quite happy as he was in place where people treated him like a person and not a demon from Hell. Eventually he ran out of money and was his stomach was no longer growling so he stopped his hunt for food and started his hunt for the Pervy Sage.

"Now. If I was a Pervy Sage, where would I be... Wait a minute he said research, I guess I gotta go to the bathhouses." Naruto said sighing at his master's pervyness.

He quickly uprushed from rooftop to rooftop to the public bathhouses only not to find him there. He th people there have they kicked out a man with long white hair.

"Yes. That pervert deserved far worse though!" The woman at the desk said angrily.

"Ahh that's just great." Naruto replied sarcastically. Naruto searched around the area for a few minutes before stopping and allowing time to recollect his thoughts.

"Okay. If I was the pervy sage, where would I be?" Naruto though a loud, but could not shed light into the situation. Then he got a sudden brainwave for an idea.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Justu." And in a puff of smoke 200 Naruto's aprreared out of thin air. "Okay guys go on and look for Pervy Sage. Once you find him, come back to this spot." As he pointed.

Everyone replied with "Rodger."

The army of Narutos scattered around the town, looking for Jiraya. The population of town were in complete shock as they saw a multiple carbon copies of the same Orange-clad ninja with Blonde spiky hair.

"Probably one the leaf village's Jutsu." A civilan simply stated

"How cool! I wish I could do that." A kid said in amazmemt.

Quickly one of the many Narutos spotted him, by a large tavern.

"There he is!" As he proceeded to get off the roof, a weak leaky pipe broke under his weight and he plummeted into a giant garbage can, and poofed out of existence.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked himself "How did his memories return to me? Oh well now I know where to go." As he put up a half ram seal "Kai" as all the other Narutos turned into poofs of smoke.

"Ahhhhhhh my head." As Naruto grabbed his head. It felt like it was in a vice after all the memories flooded into him "Wait a minute, how do I know about places I haven't been to yet? Is it the clones? Have to ask the pervy Sage." He said whilst still holding his head "Man I have a real migraine. I'll wait a few minutes." As grabbed a water bottle from his backpack.

Eventually the 13 year old Genin made his way back to the tavern, fortunately for him, it was an open tavern with a open door so he can fully see his sensei.

"Hey peeeervy Sage?" He looked bewildered and confused as he saw his master.

The Toad Sage Of Mount Myoboku was currently surrounded 2 beautiful women currently feeding him food and Sake, and there was a lot of it. Right now there were currently 5 full bottles of it just ready for it consumed.

 _"How can he afford any of this?"_ Naruto thought until he saw a flat green frog in the table in front of him, he quickly realised how he payed for it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"Master Jiraya. Who is this boy?" One of the ladies asked

"Well that's my apprentice: Naruto Uzumaki."

"PERVY SAGE!" He said with as much anger in his voice as he could muster, as he jumped on the table.

 _"Oh no."_ Jiraya thought

"What were those 3 prohabitions of Shinobi again!?" As he glared and tapped his foot.

"Well... um... ugggh..." he struggled to find an answer.

"They were money, woman and alcohol and as you can see you're abusing all 3 you little pervert!" He ran and started to hit and shake around the toad sage.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, I'm sorry I'm sorry Alright ahhhhhhh." Jiraiya exclaimed. The very violent Naruto kept his flurry of attacks at him and refused to let up. He wanted revenge for all of the money he earned pulling out weeds, chasing Toran the cat and babysitting he earned over the past month. Eventually his barrage of onslaught caused 1 of the bottles of Sake to go flying and landed on the chest of the shirt of a middle aged Man causing to get real mad.

"Okay! Who the hell did this!" He screeched for the role to hear, Naruto completely ignored his command and Carrie out with his onslaught, which caused the man to be ticked off.

"Hey you brat! Did you do this!?" He said pointed to his shirt.

"Wait what, I'm kind a busy here." As he tried to grab a bottle to smash Jiraiya'd head in.

Jiraya meanwhile thought about the situation and an idea came to his mind _"If I show him that technique, he love me I'm sure of it."_

The man rolled up his sleeves ready to pummel the 13 year old as he was almost certain that he was the 1 to ruin his shirt. However as he was ready to pounce, the Toad Sage lept from his seat and shouted

"Rasengan!" As a blue ball (or yellow/gold) moulded in the palm of his hand and gently tapped the drunks torso, causing him to grow flying a mile away, crashing through bottles and drinks, sliding along the main counter and crashing into the wall. His eyes had stared in them and he was completely dazed, ready to pass out at any minute.

Everyone just looked at him with complete with complete awe and shock. He just performed the 4th Hokage's Rasengan with ease. One of his signature Jutsu, But no looked looked more bewildered and amazed than our blonde ninja.

"Pervy Sage. That, that was... that was the..." The sage interrupted him.

"Rasengan" as he completed the sentence.

Naruto's mind was completely blank. This pervert of a sensei knee of the 4th signature techniques, that he used during the 3rd great Ninja war.

"Master Jiraiya was that the 4th Hokage's legendary Rasegan?" One of the ladies cooed

"Yes it was." He proudly said.

"HOW COOL! MY SENSEi KNOWS THE 4TH'S RASENGAN. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR GONNA TEACH THAT TO ME, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" The Genin begged.

"Of course, you are my Student after all."

"I take back everything you said about being a worthless, pathetic pervert!" He said with his giant grin.

"That's great." As they proceeded to leave the tavern.

They went to a remote location just outside of the small town. It was high up to see the town and had a trees sparsly covering the area with a small river flowing by it.

"Come on, teach me pervy sage, teach me!" The blue eyed Genin was criminally excited to learn the Jutsu.

"Alright hold your horses kid, before we do train, tell me what you know about the Rasengan already."

"It's an A-rank Jutsu creater by the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. It took him 3 years to create it, and another 6 months to perfect it and he used it along with his other signature Jutsu the Flying Thunder God Jutsu in the 3rd great ninja war to defeat and kill over a thousand stone shinobi." He said confidently.

"Damn! For a knucklehead like you, you sure do know a lot about this Jutsu." He stated.

"I'm gonna be Hokage right? Gotta know abou my predecessors." He smiled as he said. Then a thought came to his mind "Hey do you also know Flying Thunder God? PLEASE TEACH ME THAT, EVEN IF MEANS HELPING YOU PEEP IN THE BATHHOUSES, I'LL DO IT TO LEARN THAT JUTSU." He begged and used the biggest Hyperbole he could muster.

"Sorry kid, don't know that Jutsu." He sadly stated.

"Ah damn. Oh well, Rasengan it is."

"Alright brat there are 3 simple steps to learn the Rasengan." As he brought out a water ballon. "The first step is Rotation." As he popped the ballon with his palm, causing Naruto to slightly flinch at the sound. "All you gotta do is popping the water ballon, by rotating the water in multiple directions."

"Sounds easy enough." As tried to grab a water ballon but was stopped by the Sanin.

"Before you do this Naruto I have to ask: are you planning on using this against your opponent Neji? As this technique, at full power will most likely kill him or at the very least beat him to the point where he can never be a shinobi again. The Rasengan I used against the man was only at a tenth of its power."

The blonde Jinchuuriki sighed as he answered "I know, he's Leaf shinobi just like me. Kakashi sensei taught use that betraying one's comrades makes you the scum of the Earth. However, he certainly does not think of me as a commrade, and he even tried to kill his own cousin Hinata. That's why I have to win, because I promised I'd win, on Hinata's blood. If he's comfortable with killing a family member who's done nothing wrong to him, then: first he's the biggest scumbag in the universe going of Kakashi sensei's logic as he tried to kill a fellow Leaf shinobi and a family member and second he won't mind killing me. In fact I have a hunch he may be bribed by the civilans to kill me because of the nine-tails, but even still I'll only use it as a last ditch effort to beat him."

Jiraiya was completely shocked by his statement. The hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha actually sounded smart, calm and wise...like his father was.

"Wow gotta say brat, those were some wise words, definitely fitting of a future Hokage. Alright I trust you with the Jutsu." He proudly said.

"Thanks Pervy Sage."

"Now the Reagan's requires very fine chakra control. This in a way involves the skills required in the tree climbing and water walking exercises. Tree climbing helps you gather and maintain chakra. Water walking helps with release a steady stream of it and the 1st step requires you to do both. With the 1st step you create stream of chakra within the balloon to rotate the water to pop it."

"Alright I got it down!" He exclaimed as he took a water ballon.

"Great, imma go take a nap. Wake me up when you're done."

"You got it, I'll be done in no time."

Jiraiya proceeded to drink a few drinks and fell asleep a few minutes later. Naruto meanwhile was training hard, harder than he ever has before.

 _"I have to learn this Jutsu. I gotta make Lord 4th proud of me."_

 ** _Omake: Anime/Cartoon logic 101_**

 ** _"Alright time to go on an adventure." Naruto said as he struggled to move._**

 ** _"Kid were not going on an adventure around the world. We are staying in the land of fire." He said pointing to his giant backpack dwarfing Naruto._**

 ** _"Alirght I'll drop a few things at the gate." He said as he brought out a few cups of instant ramen._**

 ** _"Kid, What did you pack?" As he stared into the bag._**

 ** _"Ohh... um I guess just Ramen and some ninja tools." He said cooing_**

 ** _"Couldn't you bring more important things like I dunno... CLOTHES." He screeched_**

 ** _"That's ridiculous." He waved his hand off "I always were this." As he pitched his orange jacket._**

 ** _"Wait why? That's really unhygienic."_**

 ** _"But Pervy Sage, this is anime. Everyone wears the same thing all the time, as a sort of trademark to their clothing style."_**

 ** _"Are you serious?!"_**

 ** _"Yeah I mean just look at everyone of the main cast. They ware the same clothing for a long time, and when they do change their clothing, they again ware it for a long time. I mean you always ware that red and green outfit."_**

 ** _Jiraiya just looked confused and bewildered "Holy shit Gaki. I think you just made a break through, in the world of anime logic."_**

 ** _"I think I did."_**


	3. Making the Balloon Burst

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, waiting on that phone call Kishimoto

"Come one! Pop you stupid balloon!"

Was what Naruto was screeching out. For hours on end he was rotating the water in the balloon, but with no luck in causing it to burst. It flowed around the balloon in a smooth circular motion; causing Naruto to be bewildered as he rotated the water but the not without slightest bit of stretch from the elastic. For hours on ending he was spinning and rotating the water like whirlpool pout at sea, yet the balloon would not stretch or expand, in the slightest way. His clothes were getting worn and ragged with a few holes in them for good measure, and even though he was trying everything he can think of: he just can't make he balloon expand let alone pop.

The sun was beginning to set on the town, leaving a radiant orange in its wake; shining upon the buildings and the people. It was getting close to the end of the day for many of the people in the town, but for Naruto it was just getting started as he refused to give up. He was exhausted from trying to make the balloon pop and could collapse any minute and his right hand was aching so much but he had to do this for himself and for Lord 4th.

'I can't give up, I have to make Lord 4th proud of me, in the afterlife.' He thought exhaustedly.

Eventually Naruto decided to stop for a minute to think about his predicament aloud.

"Okay, I'm rotating the water in the balloon, but it's as if it's working against itself, and I'm not sure why it does that. To make the balloon pop, I have to make a bunch of holes in the balloon to let the water out but that will make the water focused into a specific spot and not rotating." He said panting "Okay I need some more water before anything else." He said as grabbed his empty bottle; and proceeded to make a shadow clone to go to the town.

The clone was walking through the woodland area up stream. Walking against the incline of the hill when a wild animal came out a bush, being disturbed in his sleep "Ahh crap a badger!" as the clone got his face clawed off my the wild animal.

'Poof' as the clone went.

"Ah! The hell, why do I get these memories, when the clones disperse?" Naruto exclaimed scratching his head as he walked to get his water bottle. He thought 'Do I retain the memories of the clones? Best go and wake the pervert up' as he walked over to the sleeping pervert.

He proceeded to wake up the white haired man from his slumber by shaking his shoulder 'hey old pervert wake up; I have to ask you something.' As the Toad Sage proceeded to slowly open his eyes. Naruto continued to rattle and shake the man in his eternal slumber.

"Huh…. Huh what is? What do you want?" he muttered in his sleepy voice.

Naruto was irritated by his laziness and so decided to smack him right on his head, still very mad for spending all of his money

"Ow! W-what was t-that for?"

"What's up with the memories of clones returning to me?"

"W-what do you mean." As he eyes widen

"I said: Why do the clones return their memories to me." He said staring into the Sanin's eyes.

As they opened they saw a pair of deep cerulean eyes beaming into him looking annoyed.

"What do you mean?" the aged man asked

"I mean if the clone did something that I wasn't there for, all of its memories return to me."

"Wait a minute brat, you now tell me you found you just realised that." He said wide eyed and proceeding to stand up.

"I mean uh yeah. I'm just use them for combat, and only recently did I start using them for errands."

Jiriaya began to stand up and stretch his arms, rub his eyes , gave out a yawn and then clasped his hands together, before saying "Well then you're not using the Jutsu to its fullest potential. Lord 2nd originally made the Justu for recon as they can gather intel without risk to the user."

"Really! Tobirama Senju made this Jutsu!" the orange clad Genin beamed

"Of course squirt, you should know the Jutsu's origins." Jiriya said chuckling

"Whatever. So when a clone is dispersed the memories return to the original." Naruto stated. Then an idea flashed into his mind "Hey can I use this Justu for training as any memories of the clones will return to me."

Jiraiya with a grin said "So, you have you figured out the basically the ultimate training method eh. Well good for you, because you can drastically cut down the time needed to train; and this training method would be exclusive to you."

"Why's that?" the Blonde asked

"Well high chakra reserves are needed to make a high number of shadow clones as the chakra needs to be distributed equally between each clone. The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu is actually a Forrbidden Jutsu as the original is left with so little chakra that they die of 'chakra exhaustion' without actually using it all up."

"So how can I do it without any risk?"

"Even as a kid your chakra reserves are HUGE. You make a jounin's chakra reserves look like a tear drop and I would say you have about 1 and half or twice as much as me. Hell when get to your twenties or thirties you would have 10, 20 possibly 30 times what I have and that's without the fox."

"That's fucking huge!!! No wonder why chakra control is so bad, but why are my reserves so big."

"I don't know. And it explains why you can't do the normal Clone Jutsu, even to save your life." 'It's because of your Uzumaki heritage, and it helps that Kushina had large chakra reserves but can't say that to you just yet.' "Now remember don't release too many at one time, as the large flow of information to your brain can kill you. I'd stick to 1 for the time being." The white haired man said seriously.

Naruto gasped. Gulping in response said "Alright" as he proceeded to make a shadow clone and grabbed a water balloon.

"Alright, I'm spinning the water in the ball, but it's as if the chakra is working against itself." causing the Sage to widen his eyes.

'He's starting to figure it out.'

"Pervy Sage Can you explain why that is happening."

"Well, you are supposed to do this by yourself. But I guess I could give a little hint to help you out." As he looked at his hair "hmmmmm"

Naruto narrowing his eyes asked "Why are you looking at my hair."

"Just checking something." As he figures out what he was looking for "Now I want you to rotate the water to the left and you to the right." As he pointed towards the Doppelganger.

"Okay" the said in unison as they began to rotate the water. Quickly after, the clone realised something "Hey there's a different feeling in this ball, as if the water is rotating more easily."

"Really. Let me try." As the original switched direction "Yeah it does feel easier. Pervy Sage why's that."

He smiled and said "It's because of your chakra rotation type. By looking at how your hair grows, I can see what your chakra ration type is. If hair gores to the right you're a right rotation type and to the left you're a left rotation type. If you spin chakra in the opposite way to way you're inclined to, then your chakra is working against itself."

"OH that makes sense! Thanks Pervy Sage!" as both clones begin to spin the water to the right.

"And one more tip of advice." As he brought out a marker pen from his pocket

"What are doing with that?" he asked

"Just watch." As Jirayia proceeded to mark the palms of both Naruto's with a black swirl.

Naruto raised an eye-brow at that action. To him it was so weird and confusing. As he began to stare with a confused face at the dot.

"Why'd you do that Pervy Sage?"

"To help you out. Focus your chakra onto that point of your hand. The more focused and centred your chakra is, the more you can rotate the water in the balloon." He responded as he brought out a piece of paper. "Think of it like a piece of paper. If you focus all of your might, into a singular point, then it's much easier to tear." He tore the piece of paper.

"Yeah! That makes sense." As the 2 Naruto's begin to spin the water once again; with knowledge of spinning it to the right and to focus their chakra on 1 singular point. After 1 solid minute of rotation, the balloon wasn't its normal self. It wasn't its normal smooth rounded off shape. It became lumpy and had hill like features.

"Hey do you fell this!" Naruto shouted to his doppelganger

"Yeah! The balloon is stretching. The water is making the balloon wider." The Clone exclaimed with joiy

"Now we're spinning it in the right way, but this rotation needs to cause the balloon to burst, so we need to make it even lumpier." Naruto explained to himself and the clone

"Yah know kid the sun is about to set you should some rest. Over training will detract your skills."

"Alright, if you say so Pervy Sage." As he dispersed the clone and they left the uphill area and went to an Inn for the night. As he entered the moderately sized building, putting on his pyjamas all of a sudden he dropped them.

"Wait what?" he said aloud, as he again tried to put his top only for him to drop the shirt. "What's going on?" he asked himself. As for a minute straight he couldn't, and eventually through trial and error he was able to eventually put it on; but the problem did not subside. The blonde Genin was struggling to put on his pants, brush his teeth and getting a glass of water. All of the time, he was dropping whatever he was trying to grab, and eventually he asked Jiriaya for advice.

"Hey Pervy Sage, my right hand is getting all wonky, I keep dropping everything I grab."

Jirayia remembering what happened to him when he tried to perform the Rasengan said "Ah yes, one of the side-effects of learning the Rasengan is that you lose some of your fine motor control; but don't worry it comes back."

"My fine-what?"

"The ability to produce smaller, more precise movements." He explained

"Okay I get it." As Naruto headed towards a window facing the night sky.

"Kid where are you going?"

"Oh, to help me get sleep quicker I stare at the night sky for a bit."

"Alright but not for too long." Jiriaya asked with Naruto nodding in response, and went to a secluded nearby window.

Deep Cerulean eyes stared out into the inky black, gazing high up into the space, staring into the midnight sky, with a sleeping cap on his head and tired eyes. He looked up to the sky, as if he was asking the speckled stars across the sky for an answer, an answer for what he wanted more than anything; more than anything else in the entire universe.

Who were his parents?

Oh how he longed to see his parents, what he would give to see them alive and well; even if it meant being Hokage, just to see them by his side. He slightly sniffed as a silent tear fell down his cheek as he tenderly said:

"Mum, dad. Whoever you were I hope you're alright, in the afterlife. Goodnight."

But what he did not realise, there was a white haired man, eavesdropping on his statement to stars; as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto that I can't say who your parents are. But I can say that if they were here right now, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would be proud of their son." As the two went to bed.

Naruto woke up to the morning light as he fluttered his eyes. He rose from his deep slumber, yawned in his hand and went straight to the bathroom. As he proceeded to brush his teeth, the same problem occurred but to a lesser degree.

"At least it's wearing of." He said to himself

As he exited his shower with a towel around his waist and on his shoulders, he saw a black cat playing with 1 of his water balloons. He was about to take it away from, until he saw the balloon getting lumpy and uneven unlike its usual smooth and round appearance.

'Why is it doing that?' He thought. Then he saw the shadowy outline of the water in the ball. It wasn't rotating in its normal fashion; it was sloshing around in the balloon, like raging storm out at sea. Then a thought a struck him like a tonne of bricks.

"Hey wait a minute, what if I…." as he quickly ran to his room to grab a water balloon. He proceeded to spin it wildly in multiple directions, left right up down and centre; he was spinning, splitting and slicing the water in the balloon in every way possible. It wasn't its usual spherical shape. It was lumpy and pointy in multiple parts.

"Yes! Spinning the water in multiple directions causes the rubber to expand and stretch." As he continued to expand and stretch, but Naruto couldn't make it pop. He tried for 10 minutes but the balloon would not burst, no matter what he tried.

"Dammit so close!" he screeched out. "Maybe I need to spin the water even more. But I'm doing the best I can do with 1 hand." He continued to struggle and strive for a few minutes then a thought came to him. "Hey I'm only using 1 hand; maybe if I use 2, I can spin the water even more." He said to himself. So he held the balloon with 1 hand and began spinning the water with the other.

The balloon stretched and stretched, even greater than it ever had before. It was reaching its elastic limit, but it's refusing to give in, trying to hold on for dear life not popping unless Naruto was putting everything he had in popping the balloon, and eventually…

POP!!!

The balloon finally bursts. The water rapidly escaping the rubber case leaving bits of rubber lying around the wooden floor Naruto was standing on, with the water splashing all across the floor.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto screeched out cheering for joy as finally made the balloon pop. 'Did you see than Lord Minato, I'm following in your footsteps.'

Naruto was overjoyed when he finally made the balloon popped, he had just finished the 1st step of the Rasengan, he had done something in 1 day that would of taken weeks through hard work and training; proving Neji wrong about him and his beliefs: the false beliefs about not picking your own future. He was determined to get this Jutsu down before the exams, no matter what it took him. Eventually Naruto calmed down and recollected his thoughts.

"Alright I got the 1st part down, gotta ask Pervy Sage for the next part." As he walked over to Jiriya's room.

He found a snoring sleeping man, sleep talking about finding the perfect women at a public bathhouse.

Naruto shook the sleeping man as he asked "Hey Pervy Sage wake up, I know how to do the 1st step." He shook and rattled the sleeping man but did not bat an eye. "Hey old pervert wake up!" he said loudly. But still no answer; then an idea popped inn to his mind, and a devilish smile arose from it. He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed another water balloon, and began to quickly spin the water in the balloon, over Jiraiya's head.

POP!!!

As the water escaped the balloon and splashed over the Sage's head. Causing to rise from his slumber very quickly.

"Pha, pha pho." The Pervert was coughing out. "What the hell happened?" he said bewildered, and still continuing to cough.

"Look Pervy Sage I did it."

"Did what?" he raised an eyebrow in response.

I completed the 1st step of the Rasengan, look." As once again made the balloon pop.

Jiraiya warmly smiled in response "Well I'll be damned kid, you're making a lot of good progress. Alright time for the second step. Get ready, were going back to our trading area. But I got to ask how did you figure it out"

Naruto proceeded to run out the room, to quickly find the cat that played with his balloon. He grabbed it, reminding himself it wasn't Tora so he gently hugged. He ran back to Jirayia, holding the cat by his arms.

"This little guy helped me out. He was rolling around the balloon with his paws, when I was about to grab the balloon I saw the water sloshing around like a storm. That gave me the idea to spin the water in multiple directions so that's what I did." He gleamed with joy "I think I'm starting to like cats now." He said with a smile

"What do you mean by that?" The Sage asked

"One of the worst D-Rank missions we have to do is that we have to chase Tora the cat aroud, for her owner. And he always have to mawl of my face like there's no tomorrow." Naruto blowing a mental fuse remembering all of those times the cute innocent cat viciously attacked him like if he was his scratching post.

Jirayia began laughing a fair bit before saying "Oh yeah, I forgot Sarutobi Sensei would always give brand new Genin the task to chase him down."

"Wait! The old man has done this before?"

Jirayia responded to his bewildered Genin "Yes, in fact I was the 1st set of genin to catch him" he said remembering all the times Tora attacked him.

"Wow! Maybe the old man really has it in for the Genin of Konoha. Oh well."

"Maybe he does. Alright kid get ready, we're leaving soon for the 2nd step." Jirayia responded

Naruto was overjoyed when he heard him saying that but a thought came to his mind "Hey um aren't you disappointed that I have to use 2 hands to make the balloon pop?"

Jiraiya shrugged in response "Eh, it's a weird way of doing things, but weird means different, and different doesn't mean bad."

"Okay." He responded, but soon after an idea appeared in his mind "Hey can I have a shadow clone work on popping the balloon one handed whilst I work on the second step?"

"Hey brat that was pretty smart. Sure you can, but only 1 Shadow clone."

"Okay." As the prepared themselves to leave the hotel and to the training area.

As they left the hotel Naruto's eye caught a clothing store as he asked "Hey um did you spend all of my money, cause I might need it."

"Why'd you need it, don't tell me you're going to spend it on ramen. Too much of that stuff is really bad for you yah know."

"No not that." As he pinched his jacket "I need might to buy some new clothes. These are really rugged and damaged." As Jiraiya witnessed the damaged jacket.

"Alright kid. I'll buy you some new clothes." As they entered into the store.

Naruto's eyes widened when he entered the store. Hundreds of clothing items, lined neatly across shelves and hangers, ready to be bought and sold. His eyes beamed of all the many clothing items, and their respective colours and styles. From red to blue to green and of course Naruto's favourite: Orange. He rushed off to see all the clothes from pants to jackets.

One of the employees greeted the 2. With a smile he said "Hi there, welcome to the store. Would you like to take a look around."

"Yes we would be takin a look." Jiraiya responded, as Naruto blitzed from shelf to shelf and from hanger to hanger

"Woah. Slow down kid, we've got time."

"Sorry Pervy Sage. I mean there are so many options here; I don't know where to start!"

"It sounds like it's your 1st time entering a clothes store."

His smile slowly changed to a face of melancholy, as he quietly reminisced on those bad times he had as a child.

"Yeah. I would often be kicked out of stores, because of the you know what, so I would enter with the transformation Jutsu. Also these prices are a lot cheaper here."

"What do you mean?" the sage raised an eyebrow

"These prices are really low yah know, around a couple thousand Ryou. Back in Konoha, I would be charged triple for half the quality." He said remembering how little money he had (I think 10 Ryou is 1 japanese yen so a 1000 ryou would be around 6 pounds when I wrote this.)

Jirayia eyes hardened and fists tightened as he cursed the people of Konoha for treating his Godson no differently to dirt. "I'm so sorry kid. Tell you what, to make up for it, you have a budget of 30000 Ryou." He said hoping to cheer him up.

Naruto's sad face turned to gleaming one as he asked with a smile on his face "Really. You really mean that." He asked joyfully.

"Of course. I'm a man of my word." He smiled in response.

Naruto immediately jumped onto Jirayia and gave him a giant bear hug in response, holding him tightly showing how much this truly meant to him; someone buying a present for him.

"Thank you so much Pervy Sage!" Naruto exclaimed refusing to let go.

Jirayia hugged back in response, warmly smiling "Sure kid. Just don't go overboard." As they broke the hug and Naruto rushed towards the clothes.

His hyper-active mind went crazy trying on all the clothing items he could try, most of them were of course orange. Going from clothes hanger and from shelf to shelf his 12 year old mind was ecstatic of finally for the 1st time in his he was allowed to shop free, without the risk of being kicked out or being over charged for sub-par product's.

Eventually Naruto settled on a black Chinese style shirt with an orange zipper with orange shinobi pants and a black headband cloth to replace his originally damaged blue one and he wrapped his right arm with white tape to reduce the fine motor control loss he would receive from Rasengan training. (What he wore during the last). He liked this outfit so much that with the rest of his budget he bought multiple copies of the same outfit, and placed them all in summoning scrolls given by Jirayia.

"Alright kid you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Couldn't be happier." He said joyfully as they left the store.


End file.
